


纹我，以玫瑰

by sumred



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: 美国南部小城背景。《献给艾米丽小姐的一朵玫瑰花》AU





	纹我，以玫瑰

安东尼奥·萨列里先生过世时，全镇的人都出席了他的葬礼：男士们出于对这样一个纪念碑般的人物的敬重——虽然现在这座纪念碑倒下了，女士们则仅仅是出于对萨列里宅的好奇，十年来，除了一个老仆人以外没有人能进去看看。

  


那是一座曾经漆成白色的四方形大宅，坐落在当年一条最考究的街上，装饰有十九世纪七十年代风格的圆形屋顶、尖塔和涡形花纹的阳台。现在当年穿着浆洗过的衬衫，坐在马车里露出半边侧影的绅士们都已经沉睡在雪松环绕的墓园，他们的房屋也在汽车和工厂喷出的黑烟里暗淡褪色，在长久的时光里逐渐坍缩，只有萨列里先生的宅邸还岿然独存，夹杂在棉花车和汽油泵之间，残存着一丝不容侵犯的气息。

  


在世时，萨列里先生始终是一种传统的象征，也是人们关注的对象。镇上唯一的教堂就是由萨列里家族赞助兴建的，那座教堂现在还矗立在整座镇的中心，年轻人们已经渐渐不上教堂了，对上帝的信仰随着参加过南北战争的先生们一起长眠于地下，北方佬的枪炮击毁了南方绅士习以为常的生活，随着他们一起而来的机器也打败了根深蒂固的信仰。

  


当思想开明的第二代人成为镇长和参议院时，已经显得落伍的教堂就引起了一些人的不满。年轻人们想要高谈阔论的场所，想要自由恋爱，想开着轰鸣的汽车飞驰在路上，蒙尘的彩色玻璃和掉漆的管风琴显得碍眼且不合时宜，他们想用雄伟庄严的议政厅代替这座老旧的建筑。

  


那年的第一个月他们给他写了一封信，一直到三月份都没有收到回信。他们写了第二封更正式的信，希望萨列里先生能在他方便时给镇长办公室打一个电话，政府很愿意为拆掉这座教堂支付赔偿。这一次他们收到了回信，这封信由萨列里先生的黑人男仆送来，写在饰有萨列里家族纹章花纹的信纸上，以火漆封缄——现在已经没人用那老玩意了。

  


在信中，他彬彬有礼地表示这座教堂是先祖倾力建造的，倾注了颇多心血，他没有资格也不能让先祖的心血毁在自己手里。他用了最老式的修辞，写在末尾的签名笔触流畅，字体典雅，是上流家庭典型的做派。

  


参议员们开了一个会议，派了几个人敲响了萨列里宅的大门，自从八年前或者十年前他停止教授钢琴课后就没有人再跨进过这扇门了。那个上了年纪的黑人男仆将他们迎进客厅，空气潮湿，弥漫着灰尘的味道，这屋子已经长久没有人住了。黑人打开一扇百叶窗，阳光好像也长久未涉足此地，家具显现在阳光下好像它们是第一次见到阳光，这时就可以看出家具的皮套已经龟裂了，坐下时还会在腿边腾起一股灰尘，灰尘的颗粒在射进来的阳光里缓慢旋转。

  


他一进屋，他们就全站起来了。出现在他们面前的是一个打着领花，穿黑色礼服的男人，头发已经灰白了。他没有像其他男人一样在南方的烈酒和肉汁的喂养下发胖，他的一只手背在身后。他的脊背依旧笔直，他的小腿依旧纤细。冷静、高贵、克制，不开口时会让人想起拥有长长姓氏的古老家族和宫廷里拖着大裙摆走过的贵妇。他有一双温和的黑眼睛。

  


萨列里站在门口安静地听着，直到发言的代表结结巴巴地讲完来意，他开口时议员们注意到他的嗓音低沉，又带有某种弦乐器的动听。

  


他说：“此事我无法决定。”

  


“可您是萨列里家族唯一的继承人，如果您都无法决定·····”一位参议员激动地说道。

  


萨列里欠了欠身打断他的话：“很遗憾我无法提供什么帮助。”

  


有人冲动地提到了如今已经没有人再去教堂了，“就连管风琴也久已不用，如今难以发出声音。”

  


他慢慢抬起视线看向说话的人，这时候，议员们才第一次与萨列里对视。

  


这是一双已经死去多时的人的眼睛。

  


只有那些完全失去了希望，以回忆为食，在灰尘和寂静中慢慢老去的人才有这样的眼睛。

  


他们都知道自己说错了话，刚才说话的人懊恼地捏紧了拳头，又颓然放开。

  


一直到他们被老男仆请出去萨列里都没有再开口说一句话，他安静地站在客厅门口，议员们从他身边经过，他也没抬一下眼睛。

  


议员们也被沉重的气氛压得说不出话来，他们看着彼此的眼睛，在街边站了很久后才在沉默中纷纷走向自己的家。

  


我们都知道不能在他面前提起管风琴，其实并不是萨列里先生讨厌管风琴的声音或是什么，他也从来没有在公开场合表达过对管风琴的厌恶，事实上，在以前，他相当热衷于教堂乐队，他购置乐器，组织排练，偶尔也会动手写一些弥撒曲。那时候他和我们大家都没有什么区别，只是更冷静稳重，很多小姐都梦想着能嫁给他。

  


他的转变是从那个年轻人离开开始的。那个年轻人离开后他就很少出门，偶尔出现在聚会上也表现得心不在焉。人们暗中为此感到高兴，大家都喜欢萨列里先生，也喜欢那位金发的年轻人，但是人们也都一致认同年轻人还是离开会比较好。

  


男人们想向他展示自己的友情，纷纷把自己美丽温柔的远房表妹介绍给他，或者邀请他一起骑马狩猎。女人们觉得忧伤给他增添了魅力，在跟他说话时也更加温柔，她们想用自己的柔情抚慰萨列里先生，希望他能早日恢复过来。也是从那时候起人们开始避免在他面前提起管风琴。

  


那位年轻人曾经是教堂管风琴的演奏者，他在萨列里父亲死后三个月被教堂聘请。

  


萨列里先生的父亲是一位严厉冷酷的人。他从不和镇上的人说话，无论何时出现身上都穿着考究的衣服，夏天时是做工精细的亚麻衬衫，冬天带着高高的礼帽，坐着马车经过时，人们只能从偶尔飘起的帘子里看见他高傲的侧脸。萨列里先生也很少说话，但他偶尔会参加聚会，也会分糖果给小孩子，在妇女们对他说话时脸上会带着淡淡的温和笑容。

  


那时候人们已经知道了他的父亲不允许他学习音乐，大家都为萨列里先生感到抱歉，他有这样一个不近人情的父亲。

  


萨列里先生的父亲去世的第二天，教堂乐队的指挥就登门拜访，在送去哀悼的同时询问萨列里先生是否愿意参与乐队的事宜。他同意了，并以前所未有的热情投入了其中。

  


三个月后，莫扎特就接受了教堂的聘请来到这里。他是个快活的年轻人，有金色的头发和甜蜜的眼睛，很讨女士们的喜欢。他是个天才。曾经人们都说萨列里先生是个天才，即使他的父亲不允许他学习音乐，在他偷偷的自学下，他的钢琴还是比镇上所有年轻人都弹得好。但莫扎特不一样，莫扎特是个真正的天才。

  


自从莫扎特来到这里，教堂就只弹奏他的作品。他喜欢去路边的小酒馆，和做体力活的粗人们混在一起，他喝酒、大笑、在钢琴上即兴弹奏，每当这时永远吵吵闹闹的酒馆也会安静片刻，能在繁重的劳动过后聆听莫扎特的音乐是穷人们唯一的抚慰。

  


在莫扎特面前你很难不放松，他身边常常围绕着被他逗得哈哈大笑的人，这个快活甜蜜的年轻人随便走到哪里都是人群的中心。没过多久萨列里先生就和莫扎特亲密起来，逢到礼拜天的下午我们就看到他们一齐驾着轻便马车出游了。那辆黄轮车配上从马房中挑出的栗色辕马，十分相称。

  


起初我们都觉得这很自然，没有人能拒绝莫扎特和他的音乐，更何况是比我们所有人都更热爱音乐的萨列里先生。我们很高兴萨列里先生能有个朋友，这让他看起来更有人情味了。妇女们偷偷地爱慕他，但又不敢和他说话，自从看见莫扎特用对待其他人一样的方式随意地和萨列里先生谈话而萨列里先生并无不满后，妇女们和他说话的方式也大胆了起来。

  


他们越来越亲密，即使是不认识他们的人也能从他们交谈时的神情和姿态上看出来。他们交谈时靠得太近，肢体的接触也过多，在莫扎特用他那双甜蜜的眼睛注视着萨列里先生叫他“大师”时，萨列里先生会露出某种介于不安和快乐之间的神情。人们都相信“大师”是他们之间调情的修辞。

  


萨列里先生购入了一架新的钢琴，一架黑色的沉默的大家伙，莫扎特常常用它在萨列里宴客时为大家演奏，他们也会表演四手连弹，他们的默契引起人们的惊叹。

  


有一次，有人亲眼见到萨列里先生从自家的玫瑰园里采下玫瑰别在莫扎特的衣襟上，他保养得当的手指被刺破了，莫扎特就将它含在嘴里，他们互相注视的眼神为情人所独有。

  


男人之间的爱情是不被承认的，老一辈的人们连谈论都不愿意谈论，他们从不说这是不正当的爱情，他们只是叹息着说“可怜的萨列里”。在星期日的下午，当轻快的马蹄声消失以后，就会从关上的百叶窗后传出轻微的叹息“可怜的萨列里”。

  


我们都知道莫扎特迟早会离开，在小酒馆嘈杂的人群中，他说过多次他要前往维也纳。被家族的地产束缚在此地的萨列里先生不可能留住莫扎特，也不可能跟随莫扎特离开。即使在死后，萨列里先生的父亲还在束缚着他，他捆绑着萨列里先生，并以此为乐。

  


一天黄昏，人们听见萨列里先生和莫扎特爆发了激烈的争吵，莫扎特怒气冲冲地离开了萨列里宅，在随后的一个星期里人们都没有见到他们出现在一起。

  


莫扎特已经订好了离开的车票。他将在一个月后离开。

  


这时候人们才开始同情萨列里先生，在他父亲的养育下他的童年不曾痛快地玩耍过，他的爱好也被无情地压抑，直到现在，在父亲死后，他依然无法摆脱这强加的束缚。（虽然没有明说，但是有一些妇女暗暗希望萨列里先生能和莫扎特在相守一起。）他的父亲掠夺了他一切获得幸福的可能。

  


萨列里先生开始变得寡言少语，他常常低着头仿佛在思索着什么，在街上走过时头却又高高昂着，像人们记忆中莫扎特出现之前的那个萨列里先生。没有人敢和他搭话，就连那次他要买一些砒霜，药剂师大着胆子问了用途，也在萨列里先生的沉默中不敢追问下去。

  


于是第二天我们都说：“他要自杀。”我们想这也是没有办法的事，他的生活没有指望，如果你这一生只爱过一个人，当那个人要离开时你也会觉得这绝望使人无法忍受。

  


几天后有人看见莫扎特敲了他家的门，黑人男仆让他进去了。我们没有再听见争吵，后来萨列里先生也没有死，我们猜想莫扎特用某种方法安抚了他。我们唯一感到遗憾的是没能为莫扎特办一场热闹的欢送会，他也许也觉得告别爱人之后不该热闹地离开。出现在萨列里家门口那次是我们最后一次见到他，两天后前往维也纳的火车就离开了。

  


在那之后，我们有一段时间没见到萨列里先生，无论是介绍表妹的男人，还是怀着柔情的女人都被萨列里先生拒之门外，那座房子里只有黑人男仆进进出出，可是前门却总是关着。但我们能听见萨列里先生弹奏钢琴，琴声总是在傍晚响起，弹奏的是莫扎特留下的无与伦比的音乐。人们在街上也会驻足倾听，然后叹息一声“可怜的萨列里先生”。

  


我们再见到萨列里先生时他的头发已经开始变白了，他在自己家开设了钢琴课，镇上有头有脸的人家都把自己的孩子送去学习。教室设在楼下，据学生们说他们不被允许上楼。

  


又过了几年，孩子们都长大了，没有人再愿意去那座昏暗的房子里学习。萨列里先生停止了授课，从此关上前门，再也没有出现过。

  


日复一日，年复一年，我们眼看着那位仆人的头发变得花白，腰佝偻下去，他照旧提着购物篮进进出出，没有人向他打听萨列里先生的近况。男仆从来不和别人说话，恐怕对他也是这样，我们都怀疑他已经忘了怎么说话。参议员们在那次失言后也不愿意再上萨列里家去，他们另外找了块地方兴建大楼。

  


他也不再弹琴，那架钢琴年岁久远，音已经不准了。

  


他就这样被人们遗忘了。

  


当他去世时人们才终于从久远的记忆里打捞出他的形象，于是人们一窝蜂地涌向他的房屋。

  


黑人在门口迎接第一批来访的人们，他们话音低沉，发出嘶嘶声，用好奇的目光打量一切，在见到那架著名的钢琴时发出惊讶的声音：琴盖上刻有W.A.Mozart的字样，很容易就能分辨出这不是工匠们的手笔，而像是某个养尊处优的人笨拙的作品。黑人在将他们带进来后很快就消失在厨房里，随即不见了。

  


我们早就知道楼上有一个房间，几十年来没有人进去过，要进去得把门撬开。他们在安葬完萨列里先生后才设法开门。

  


门猛地被打开，震得房间里灰尘弥漫。这间卧室到处可以看见当年精心打扮得痕迹，从天花板上垂下来的天鹅绒帷帐，缀有花边的窗帘，刻有W.A.M字样的盥洗用具，一排水晶制品，玫瑰色的灯罩。

  


那男人就躺在床上。

  


我们在那里立了好久，俯视这具枯萎的玫瑰花瓣围绕下的尸体。它失去了肉的脸上看不出神情，身体显出一度是拥抱的姿态，在漫长的安眠中，爱情与时间究竟谁战胜了谁，那些美妙的音乐又能否让他获得解脱。他的身体已经腐烂，在破碎的睡衣下和床板粘在一起，无法分离。在他身上和他身旁的枕上均匀地落着一层长年累月积累下来的灰尘。

  


后来我们才注意到旁边那只枕头上有人头压过的痕迹。我们当中有一个人从那上面拿起了什么东西，大家凑近一看，原来是一绺灰白的头发。


End file.
